Untouchable, Unreachable
by M4dh4tt3r
Summary: Charah goodness, what happens inbetween missions when there's nothing but their thoughts to occupy their time. Chuck/Sarah only.


_This is a one-shot story, Charah goodness… I'm still working on my other story but I had writers block and this story came to mind while listening to a song. It's in Spanish but in case you're wondering what song it was… it was Inalcanzable (LOL) I was inspired by the lyrics for this story and I hope you enjoy it. If not then oh well I can't hold a gun to anyone's head right? .;;_

_I don't own Chuck, if I did the promos would be way better and the synopsis wouldn't be so misleading. _

**Untouchable, Unreachable**

Chuck stood just outside the doors of the Buy More looking over at the Orange Orange. He had been watching Sarah for the past ten minutes as she cleaned the tables. He never really got used to the silence that seemed to exist between them. No matter where they were or what they were doing, there was an unspoken silence between them.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, as he leaned his back against the wall. The cool surface of the wall penetrating the back of his white button-up shirt. He exhaled as he looked up into the blue cloudless sky, as he started to imagine what it would be like to have her there with him. Being together as one, holding her in his arms and smelling the sweet scent of her perfume.

No job in the way, any unnecessary risks or sacrifices; just the two of them together, enjoying each other's company. They would be lying on the beach far away from the missions, agents, problems. Most importantly they would be there together, alone.

Chuck looked down at his feet as he realized that it would never happen. "_Could she really have any feelings for me? It's not like I have anything to offer her. She has this exciting life as a spy, looks that would kill a man and a gorgeous smile that compliment those sparking blue eyes that I could lose myself in."_

Chuck slumped down to the concrete floor with a thud, bringing his knees up towards his chest, resting his elbows on them. He sat there contemplating about all the moments they had shared together. When it seemed as though the relationship they shared was going somewhere, certain unforeseen circumstances would arise and he would be back to being an asset, an invisible person to her. When Bryce had showed up the first time, after his alleged death, there was something happening between him and Sarah, in a brief moment she had been the one to initiate the kiss between them at the pier. Although the moment had been a brief one, to Chuck it seemed to last a lifetime, he was there with her embraced together as one. He had been engulfed in that moment, all the feelings and deep emotions they had for each other poured into that one kiss.

But then _he_ showed up, it turned out he wasn't really dead. Or he was, but was then brought back to life. It didn't matter though because when he returned it caused Sarah to close up again and all the struggles and walls that he had managed to break down were rebuilt with Bryce's arrival.

Chuck hit the pavement with his fist and later regretted it as he cradled his hand. _"Idiot_." He thought to himself as he remembered standing at her door with the single rose and wine. When she opened the door she hadn't been alone, _he_ had shown up again, clothes disheveled as if he was just about to take it off before Chuck knocked on the door.

Chuck shook his head clearing his mind of everything. "_It's no use thinking about the past, she still doesn't notice me. She never will._" Chuck glanced over at the Double O again; Sarah was done wiping the tables and was standing at the entrance flashing a smile at him. Chuck managed to wave at her before averting his eyes to the floor again. He was lost in thought again.

"_At the hospital she made me feel as though I was the only one. A room full of flowers but the ones I brought her were the only ones that meant something to her, that really mattered to her."_ He continued to stare at the floor, occasionally shifting his body to prevent numbness.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Sarah stood there leaning against the doorway to the shop. The weather was getting colder so she didn't have a lot of customers. "_Wonder what's wrong with Chuck_" she said to no one in particular as she stared at Chuck who was still sitting on the floor hunched over.

After their talk the other night, outside of the apartment, Sarah had decided to be there for him as a friend. "_He's right, I'll never be normal. He needs someone to be there for him emotionally and physically_." She winced as she said this to herself. No one, in all her years with the CIA, has been able to affect her like he did. She wanted to go over to him and just hold him in her arms. A single tear escaped her, "_Chuck, if you only knew how I'd gladly give my life just to see that smile back on your face. The smile that has the power to break down my walls and give me hope that someday_…"

"_Excuse me ma'm? Can I get some help here?"_

"_A customer damn,"_ she said to herself. "_Stupid job_" she mumbled as she went inside to help the guy.

As she helped the customer she couldn't help it as her thoughts drifted back to the curly haired, brown eyed man that had invaded her life, her thoughts, and her feelings turning her life upside down. Deep down she knew that their love was impossible, he was the asset and she was…_ is_ his handler.

Chuck looked up at the Double O. "_Customer_" Chuck smiled to himself. He looked at his watch; he had been sitting there for the past 20 minutes thinking about her. His lunch break would be over soon and he had spent it pining over her. He struggled internally, this love he felt for her was like a star that he couldn't reach. "_If only I could tell you, that there's no one else that would love you unconditionally like I can_" he said to himself.

Sarah leaned on the counter, the customer was long gone but from this angle she got a good view of Chuck. She took a deep breath, "_I want you to find someone that will make you happy. I____want to be that person."_ Her expression softened as she sighed and walked over to the window. He was gone. "_His lunch break must be over now_" she mused to herself.

As she turned to go clean the counter she heard the bell ring which meant another customer. She took a deep breath as she started to greet whoever had just entered. "_Good After_…" she started to say when Chuck grabbed her by the waist and turned her around. The two of them stood there staring into each other's eyes, Chuck had his hands on her waist, and Sarah had her hands resting against his chest. Their breathing had quickened as they slowly inclined their heads closer to each other.

She had never felt this nervous since the time in Chuck's apartment when Roan had ordered him to kiss her.

Chuck felt as though they were the only two who existed in the world. He moved one hand towards her back as the other one gently grazed the side of her face.

In one quick instant they had locked lips, holding nothing back as their tongues danced.

Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck as he put his hands on her waist and lifted her up, carrying her to the storage room. As they made their way to the back she wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing him closer closing whatever gap stood between them.

She pulled back and put her hand on his mouth. "_You know this is going to change everything between us, and your life will never be normal_." Chuck looked her straight in the eyes and whispered, _"If having a normal life means never having you in my life. Then I don't want normal."_ As he began to kiss her passionately, a smile slowly forming on her face.


End file.
